


Меньше гейства, Кисе

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меньше гейства, Кисе! Мне нравятся брутальные парни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Меньше гейства, Кисе

**Author's Note:**

> пейринг: Кисе Рёта/fem!Аомине Дайки

— Аомине-чи! — Кисе тащился по пустому коридору за быстро шагающей девушкой. Она его игнорировала, явно не желая останавливаться. — Ну, Аомине-чи!  
  
Аомине глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и повернулась к Кисе, который, не успев затормозить, врезался в девушку. Упасть Кисе не дали - удержали за шиворот и ощутимо встряхнули.  
  
— Чего тебе уже? — Аомине утомленно посмотрела на Кисе. Вопрос был скорее риторический, ведь Кисе таскался за ней с одной единственной целью.  
  
— Пошли на свидание? — Кисе пригладил волосы, поправил кофту и, мило улыбаясь, подмигнул, послав воздушный поцелуй. Аомине передернуло, и она двинулась дальше, не отвечая на очередное предложение. С тех пор, как она случайно запустила в него мячом, Кисе от нее не отставал. Даже вступил в баскетбольный клуб, где сама девушка была на птичьих правах, лишь милостью капитана её не выгоняли с тренировок.   
  
— Аомине-чи-и-и, — проныл он, тут же срываясь следом за ней. — Ну, хоть на одно…  
  
Аомине честно попыталась представить себе это свидание. Она такая в кедах, хвост на голове набекрень, спортивная форма… И сладкий красавчик, весь разряженный, да расфуфыренный Кисе. Ох, избавьте её от этого счастья!  
  
— Меньше гейства, Кисе! Мне нравятся брутальные парни, — Дайки щелкнула Кисе по лбу и поспешила дальше.  
  
Рёта же недоуменно моргнул, прикусив губу. Брутальные парни? Это какие же такие брутальные парни? Вопрос требовал тщательного обдумывания.  
  
***  
  
Промучившись целый день, Кисе решил спросить у кого-нибудь еще. Выбор пал на сокамандников, и он смело отправился к Акаши. Тот обнаружился в подсобке, что-то вырезающий из цветной бумаги. Что-то подозрительно напоминающее доллары.  
  
— Акаши-чи! Как выглядят брутальные парни? — завопил он прямо с порога. Акаши поперхнулся воздухом, закашлялся и был дружески похлопан по спине Рётой. Кинув на него злой взгляд, Акаши отложил ножницы от греха подальше и задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
  
— Брутальные парни?.. Ну, брутальные парни… Эм-м-м, вот, к примеру, рассмотрим… То есть… Ай, Рёта! Какого черта ты спрашиваешь?! Я и сам в меру брутален.  
  
Кисе недоверчиво посмотрел на капитана и вынужденно согласился. Красная краска для волос должна стоить не очень дорого.  
  
  
  
Аомине стараний парня не оценила. Она выдрала у него из руки ножницы, выкинула их в мусорку и дала пинка для ускорения.  
  
— Я сказала  **брутальные** , а не косплееры Акаши!  
  
  
  
Следующим, подвергшимся допросу, был Мидорима. Он посмотрел на Кисе сквозь стекла очков и процедил:  
  
— Тупые шимпанзе.  
  
Кисе понял все слишком буквально.  
  
***  
  
— Скажи, Кисе-кун, зачем ты пытался избить себя учебником? — жалостливо спросил Куроко, сидя рядом с кроватью Кисе. В углу лежал костюм шимпанзе.  
  
— Пытался быть брутальным, — надул губы Рёта. — Кстати, Куроко-чи, а как, по-твоему, выглядят брутальные парни?  
  
Тецуя нахмурился и недовольно пробормотал:  
  
— Как Хайзаки-кун.   
  
Кисе подскочил на месте.  
  
— Так это  _он_  ей нравится?! Ну уж нет!  
  
***  
  
Аомине мрачно созерцала Хайзаки и Кисе, которые стремительно носились по баскетбольной площадке, то и дело обыгрывая друг друга. Данки, трёхочковые… Она давно перестала следить за счетом. А великий баскетбольный матч за её сердце продолжался. И главное ей не разрешили играть!  
  
Не проще ли было просто согласиться?..


	2. Идем, не брутальный ты мой

— Я знала, что это плохая идея, — пробормотала Аомине, зажатая между Хайзаки и Кисе, злобно пыхтящими друга на друга. Хуже ёжиков, честно слово.   
  
Идея была действительно плохая. Нет, идея была просто ужасная. Идея принадлежал Кисе, что делало её ещё хуже. Аомине это отлично понимала, но под влиянием момента (предвидя долгие уговоры и нытье) согласилась. И теперь отчаянно об этом жалела.  
  
Кисе, шагавший справа от Дайки, несмело приобнял её за талию и тут же огреб подзатыльник, поспешно убрав шаловливую конечность. Хайзаки, наученный горьким опытом своего «врага», поползновений делать не стал, только довольно ухмыльнулся, когда Рёта обиженно стал потирать затылок. Рука у Аомине была тяжелая.   
  
Какого черта Хайзаки здесь вообще понадобилось, девушка не понимала. Он никогда не проявлял к ней больше внимания, чем к скамейке, что обоих абсолютно устраивало. Но вот теперь они поперлись на тройное свидание. Или… свидание на троих?.. В любом случае, важно только одно: зачем?!   
  
— Зачем? — спросила она, подтягивая сползшие ниже положенного джинсы, и поправила спортивную толстовку. Хвост, как и обычно, съехал куда-то вбок, но Аомине не рисковала поправлять его, боясь еще сильнее испортить прическу. Если это вообще можно назвать причёской. Тишина в эфире напрягала, и Дайки влепила ещё два подзатыльника: один Рёте, другой Шого.   
  
— Ты жестока, Аомине-чи! — протянул Кисе, буквально чувствуя, как появляется шишка. — Я не смог обыграть Хайзаки, и поэтому пришлось брать его с собой на свидание. Тебе же он почему-то нравится, — обижено заключил он.   
  
Аомине подавилась воздухом. Это ж как надо размышлять, чтобы до такого додуматься?! Чтобы ей… да Хайзаки… Она посмотрела на ехидно ухмыляющегося Шого, подошла вплотную и резко подняла коленку, вслушиваясь в матерные завывания.   
  
— Идем, не брутальный ты мой, — то ли ласково, то ли с угрозой позвала Аомине и двинулась вперед. Довольный собой и жизнью Кисе двинулся за ней, не забыв показать стонущему на земле от боли в паху Хайзаки язык. — Если обыграешь меня один на один, то так и быть схожу с тобой погулять.  
  
Кисе почти услышал звон медного таза, которым накрылось его свидание…


	3. Попытка номер два

Аомине была смущена. Горячее чувство неловкости омывало её щеки, девушка нервно стучала пальцами по мячу и старалась сделать вид, что нет её здесь, что и не она это вовсе, а вон то блондинистое недоразумение вообще впервые видит.   
  
Кисе облепили немного ненормальные фанатки, повизгивавшие от восторга. Как его до сих пор не разорвали на сувениры, Аомине не знала. Впрочем, она была бы только рада такому развитию событий. Тогда Кисе перестал бы таскаться за ней хвостиком. Вот чудесно было бы!  
  
Аомине вздохнула, отходя подальше и наблюдая за творящимся вокруг Кисе хаосом. Окружившие его девчонки были все и хорошо одеты, и накрашены, и аккуратны… И на девушек похожи, что самое важное! Нет, Кисе не может выбрать себе одну из них, а ходит за Аомине, словно привязанный. Дайки ведь грубая, неопрятная… Да её в детстве за девочку не принимали!   
  
Что не так в голове у Кисе Аомине не понимает. Действительно не понимает.   
  
— Аомине-чи! Аомине-чи, — Кисе, освободившись от восторженных поклонниц, подбежал к ней, довольно улыбаясь. — Смотри, мне подарили вязанный шарфик. — он вытащил из подарочного пакета длинный шарф крупной вязки, такой аккуратный и красивый, что сразу становилось видно, сколько любви вложили в него. — А Аомине-чи мне такого не дарит!  
  
— С какой радости я должна делать что-то подобное вообще? — хмуро отозвалась Аомине, с неудовольствием понимая, что подобных талантов за ней не числится. — Идем, мы не закончили с игрой, — девушка нетерпеливо подбросила мяч и покосилась на Кисе, убравшего подарок в пакет. Вот интересно, зачем ему шарф весной?..  
  
— Нет, Аомине-чи. Я ужасно хочу, чтобы ты мне связала шапку к этому шарфику, — заканючил Кисе, хватая Аомине за руку. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!   
  
Аомине закатила глаза. Ну, вот за что ей это наказание? Чем она так провинилась перед небесами?   
  
— Я это сделаю, если ты все-таки попытаешься стать приличным парнем, с которым стыдно ходить не будет. А то не парень, а баба. Понял, Кисе? На этот раз все серьезно. Я дам тебе инструкцию, следуй ей. Если сделаешь, то будет тебе шапочка.   
  
Кисе задумался, разглядывая Аомине, невольно скользя взглядом ниже лица и тут же смущенно отворачиваясь. Сама же Дайки тихонечко злорадствовала. У Кисе ничегошеньки не получится.   
  
— Хорошо, готовь спицы, Аомине-чи! — радостно кивнул Рёта, разве что не виляя невидимым хвостиком.   
  
***  
  
 _Начнем с понятия, что же это за неведомый зверь - брутальность. Это понятие касается только мужчин и проявляется в их поведении в обществе, но никак не говорит об их социальном статусе. Так, к примеру, можно быть брутальным как в четырнадцать лет, так и в пятьдесят два года. Это слово образовано от английского brutal, что означает зверский или жестокий, безжалостный, звериный._  
  
Кисе хмыкнул, почесал затылок и посмотрел в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел вполне себе симпатичный молодой парнишка… Но вот брутальнотью там явно даже не пахло. Вздохнув, Кисе осклабился и попытался зарычать. Непередаваемый звук прошелся по ушам, и Кисе оставил тщетные попытки.  
  
 _… В общем, это животное в человеческом обличии, иногда больше, иногда меньше. Но женщины от этого харизматичного животного часто балдеют, опять таки потому, что на уровне инстинктов они хотят, чтобы ими овладел этот самец._  
  
Перечитав абзац, Кисе покраснел, словно маков цвет, и опустил голову, пряча лицо за волосами.  
  
— Аомине-чи… я и не знал, что ты… такая… — задыхаясь, прошептал Кисе.  — Ох, Аомине-чи… такая…   
  
Такая внезапная.  
  
 _Самый простой способ научится брутальности - это частое общение с мужчинами старше тебя, которые обладают силой, в хорошем проявлении этого слова. Такой мужчина обязательно должен быть эрудированным, в меру общительным и говорящим по-существу проблемы. Он должен уметь общаться на чисто мужские темы, такие как автомобили, выпивка и бизнес. Желательно знать в совершенстве несколько языков и смотреть на окружающий мир трезвым взглядом._  
  
Единственным человеком, который подходил под такое описание, был Ниджимура, но идти к нему с такой просьбой Кисе бы банально не рискнул. Поэтому, проклиная свою нелегкую судьбу, Кисе решил довериться интернету.   
  
***  
  
— Ао…хм, Дайки-чан, — Кисе обвел девушку масляным взглядом, забросил пиджак на плечо и походкой пьяного денди двинулся навстречу девушке. Недолго думая, он положил ладонь ей на талию и довольно усмехнулся, выдыхая Аомине в ухо. — Ты сегодня просто обворожительна, бейби.   
  
Дайки перекосило. Голос Рёты «прыгал», хоть тот и пытался говорить подчеркнуто грубо и соблазнительно. Получалось просто дико.  
  
Между тем, Кисе извлек откуда-то фляжку и сделал большой глоток. Впрочем, тут же закашлялся, глаза у него заслезились, и он беспомощно повис на Аомине, конвульсивно вздрагивая. Она понюхала пойло — ром. И как его угораздило-то?..  
  
— Не хочешь ли поговорить о машинах?.. Я присмотрел отличную тачку, возможно, скоро куплю эту красотку, и прокачу тебя на ней… Красотка на красотке, что скажешь?..   
  
Аомине, уже отошедшая от неожиданной атаки Кисе, тактично кашлянула, приобняла Кисе и аккуратно просунула ножку между его ног. И подняла колено. Проходивший мимо Хайзаки довольно хрюкнул и поспешил испариться, пока и его не постигла кара.  
  
— Хорошая попытка, Кисе, — Аомине усмехнулась и, привалив находящегося в других слоях атмосферы «брутального парня» к стене, беспечно двинулась прочь по коридору. — Но… — она повернулась и бросила на него ещё один взгляд. — Никогда не лапай меня за зад!  
  
Кисе захрипел обреченно, провожая её взглядом.  
  
— Ао…мине…-чи… 


End file.
